deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint of Killers
The Saint of Killers, nicknamed the Butcher of Gettysburg, is the Patron Saint of Murderers and Assassination. He was originally a soldier serving in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War; both respected and feared for being absolutely merciless on the battlefield, his bloodlust verging on that of a berserker frenzy. After the war, he makes his living in the American West by collecting Native scalps and bounty hunting, until rescuing a young woman. She manages to break through to his gentler side, and the two fall in love and have a daughter. When his wife and child fall ill, he attempts to fetch medicine for them but is delayed by a blizzard and gang of outlaws, which results in his family's death. He subsequently slaughters much of the gang, kills an innocent hostage, but runs out of bullets before killing the leader, which leads to his death after being impaled in the chest with a shovel. Death takes him, and, because of the innocent life he took, he is consigned to perdition. His own hatred causes Hell to literally freeze over (much to the Devil's wrath), which causes the Angel of Death to offer him to return to Earth under the condition that he takes up his role of collecting the souls of those who die by violence. Melting the Angel of Death's sword in Hell's last burning fire, the Devil forges two Walker Colt revolvers that will kill anything, never miss their target, never leave his possession, and never run out of bullets. The now resigned Angel of Death dubs the man "The Saint of Killers". However, the Devil makes the mistake of insulting Saint as he returns to Earth, prompting the angry Saint to gun the Devil down as his first victim, leaving the fate of Hell unknown. Following the Devil's demise, the Saint kills the rest of the bandits and purges the town of Ratwater simply because of his nature, and rests at a tomb on Boot Hill while his spirit gathers souls that die by violence. He is awakened once Genesis merges with Custer, and begins to pursue him. Battle vs. Shiki Ryougi (by Bulls12345) The vampire Cassidy suddenly woke up from a seemingly long nap. He found himself in an unfamiliar street, in a place unknown to him. Scared, nervous, and had no idea what the hell was happening, he looked around and deduced that he was in some Japanese city. He didn’t know how he got there; he probably got drunk and wasted for a whole week after finally becoming human, and probably jumped on some boat or plane. Now, he needed to get himself together and find a way to get back home. He walked to the streets, trying to talk to people and hoping one of them can speak English and help him. Sadly, that was not the case. Not giving up yet, he went to the park, and saw a white-haired African-American girl he thought was American. Without delay, Cassidy went to the girl in the hope that she can help. “Hullo?” Cassidy asked. “Little miss. Can ya help me? I don’t know where I am and I don’t know where ta’ go. Do ya know where the American embassy i—” But before he can finish, he saw another girl, this time a black-haired Japanese. And in front of them was another much younger white-haired girl dressed in some god-awful magical girl costume. The white-hair girl yelled “Miyu!” before both the African-American girl and the Japanese looking girl locked their tongues and Frenched each other. Cassidy just stood there. His eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth wide open and shaking. He then ran away in total shock and trauma, “Dafook is this place!!!!!” But then, he felt his leg gave up on him and bursted in pain, and he fell to the ground. He yelled as he saw that his leg was actually cut off, and behind him was a teenage black-haired girl in red. It was the legendary demon killer Shiki Ryougi, and she stood there and looked at Cassidy with sinister eyes. “Where is GOD?” she said. “What ya talkin’ about?” The Irish vampire can only ask in fear. “I have boasted for many years that I could kill anyone,” Shiki replied. “And that includes God. I know that you have made a deal with Him a while back to become a human. But now I want you to tell me how to get to him.” With tears and fear in his eyes, Cassidy begged, “Please… leave me alone. God is dead. The Saint has killed Him. Go to him he is the one ya want!” And with that, Shiki finally finished him off with her Mystic Eyes and knife. It’s been decided now, that if she can’t kill God, she’s going to kill the man who killed Him. It is time for her to be on the hunt once again. The being known as the Saint of Killers sat comfortably in his throne in heaven. Around him were the decaying corpses of thousands of angels he had slain. He didn’t mind the smell of rotting holy flesh or the atmosphere of death around him. He IS death… and now he is also life. He is God now and he is the center of the universe. Simply put, he was now the ultimate badass. But then, he felt a disturbance in the air. He saw the soul of the now-dead Cassidy, shouting at him and telling him of a mysterious girl who bragged that she had the power to kill anyone, even God. The actual godkiller, though uninterested at first, grew curious. He then stood up from his throne and walked. Wanting to know who or what this power was that Cassidy spoked, he went to back to Earth to find out. Shiki was in her Japanese suite, sitting in her patio and meditating in the night, before her activity was interrupted by an uninvited guest. The Saint came walking in not minding the customs of the Japanese where one should take off his shoes when entering another person’s household. He stomped his dirty boots on the floor as Shiki watched. The young girl took a sip of tea and smiled; her opportunity has finally come. “What’s yer name lil’ girl?” The Saint of Killers asked with a deep, almost hellish but booming voice. “It doesn’t matter. None of it wouldn’t matter,” Shiki said with a calm and stoic tone. “Not to you anyways when I finally erase you from existence.” And with that, Shiki stood up and attacked the Saint with her spirit hand and tried to choke him. But the Saint was unfazed by this attack, and he just stood there without much care to what she was doing. Without any delay, Shiki threw a tanto at the Saint’s face, which only bounced off like it was made up of rubber. Undeterred, Shiki ran to him and gave the Saint multiple slices with another tanto knife. But she couldn’t even make a dent, and her attempts made her knife shatter into a million pieces. Shiki then retreated by flipping back to her original position. She knew that she was in deep trouble as none of her traditional attacks worked. As the Saint stood there and waited for Shiki to make another move, Shiki started thinking and needs to make a decision quick. She knew that ordinary attacks wouldn’t work, and that she had to unleash her eyes right there and now since she couldn’t even draw a drop of blood off this bastard. The Saint continued watching with curiosity, and knew that something was up. Shiki unleashed her eyes, and it widened and saw the Saint’s lines. Even though this guy was immortal, she saw all the lines of his morality ripe for her picking. She saw EVERYTHING that she can cut and dissect. She used her spirit grip to grab the knife she threw and readied herself. With blinding speed, she dashed towards the Saint. She can feel the air and her heart accelerate as she got closer to her target. And Shiki couldn’t wait any longer, she was really excited to finally cut those lines and achieve her objective. The Saint on the other hand, just took a glance at the speeding girl, and without any trouble just drew his gun and shot the demon hunter right on the spot. Shiki couldn’t believe the godly speed that the Saint had and even though she tried to dodge it, the magical bullet was for some reason, unescapable. It tore through Shiki’s head, and her body crashed into the furniture of her suite. She was dead alright, with her corpse lying on the ground, eyes wide open and blood-covered mouth open in disbelief. “I couldn’t take it any longer. You bored me lil’ girl,” The Saint said as he spat on the floor. He then left like a badass and left that corpse to rot in the night. Expert's Opinion Experts believed that while Shiki’s Mystic Eyes were more powerful than the Saint’s Divine Colts, the Saint of Killers still won because of his superhuman speed and inhuman accuracy that made sure he will be the one to strike first. One strike was enough for him to win the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Mercenaries